project family! what the!
by Xxice-darkfire-kradxX
Summary: a family should consits of love and happiness right? what if this family consits of natsume mikan and youichi, would it still mean love and happiness or chaos? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Happy Family?!

☼_when you love someone _

_Are you willing to do everything for him?_

_What if that everything is to risk your life for him?_ ☼

♪_But wanting to protect someone isn't something that_

_Can be easily done_♪ -- Natsume Hyuuga

xXanodomenykillXx: something happened that is why my stories have been deleted. In replacement of those I tried to make another one…hope you will like it.

Chapter 1

Project family?! What the?!

-Mikan's POV-

It is another wonderful day at Central Town and that means another wonderful day of HOWALONS!!! Oh those yummy candies feels like heaven when you taste those…and of course a day can't be more special without my friends, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka-pyon, Natsume and especially HO-TA-RU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! As I saw her walking I am ready to hug her. She then pulled her baka gun and point it at me ready to fire. As expected…BAKA BAKA BAKA.

I woke up from my dream seeing that I was at the floor already. I look at my clock and saw that I am gonna be late! I quickly fixed my things and took a bath. As soon as I fixed everything up I quickly ran through the halls and suddenly…thug. I bumped on someone.

"Gomen" I said.

"Hn. As expected from an idiot little girl." He replied.

"Natsume?! I'm not an idiot little girl" I replied

"If you are not an idiot then why did you bumped into me?" Natsume replied.

"I was in a hurry! And it was an accident!!!" I shouted because of anger.

"So you mean that letting me see your childish panties are accidents? Ichigo? (strawberry)" he replied.

"**NATSUME!!!** (veins popping out) **BAKA NO HENTAII!!!!**" I shouted with my fist clenched ready to punch him.

"Hey ichigo you're gonna be late"

"Nani? Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Ja Natsume-kun"

-End of Mikan's POV-

-Normal POV-

"Ohayoo minna-san!" Mikan greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Ohayoo Mikan-chan" they replied

As usual, Mikan went to Hotaru ready to hug her.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

BAKA BAKA BAKA. Mikan got hit and fly away. (wow!) Mikan stood up and saw two boys looking at her.

"Ohayoo Ruka-pyon" she greeted.

"Ohayoo Sakura-san" he replied

"Ohayoo Natsume-kun" she greeted him.

"Hn." He simply replied.

"O-HA-YOO NA-TSU-ME-KUN!!!" she repeated.

He just continued to walk to his seat without even saying anything. She looked back and pouted. "_Natsume…_" she thought.

"Ohayooooo! Minna-san" Narumi said as he enters the classroom.

"Ohayoo…" the class replied.

"Minna-san, I have special news for you!" Narumi started.

Everyone (except Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru) got all excited, especially Mikan.

"Everyone is expected to be paired up and the pairings should be girl to a boy. Now we should decide the pairings like this. There are two at over here. This hat is for the girls and this one is for the boys. In each hat there are colored sticks. Each one should get one stick and the person who has the same color of stick as you have shall be your partner." Narumi explained (wow! That's long!)

Everyone lined up according to their gender. Mikan while on her line can't get even noisier because of her excitement. Hotaru on the other hand is getting pissed off by Mikan's noisiness so she pulled out her baka gun again and fired it on Mikan. Mikan went flying inside the classroom.

"Ne, Hotaru, why did you do that for?" Mikan asked

"Because you are too loud" Hotaru said with an emotionless face.

"Oi little girl, stop being so loud over there and get a stick. It's your turn baka." Natsume said.

"Since everybody picked a colored stick, boys stay on the right side and line up and girls stay on the left side and line up. Every one put your sticks up and find your partner. Ready? Set…" Narumi said

A/N: wait! I need to stop this for a while and let me first show you what is on someone's mind…

-Mikan's inner thought-

I hope I have a nice partner and that is not a pervert not like that Natsume, but on the other hand I kinda like to be his partner. Nani? What am I thinking? Bad thought bad thought!!!

-Hotaru's inner thought-

If Mikan and Natsume are going to be partners then this is gonna make me a lot richer!! (money signs on her eyes) and if Ruka will be my partner then I'm gonna be richer even more…

-Ruka's inner thought-

I hope sakura-san is my partner but Natsume…(looking for Mikan until his saw Hotaru and blush) Nani? Did I just? Iie…it can't happen she always blackmails me but…iie iie…or is it? (wow…what a mind! )

-Natsume's inner thought-

Mikan…wait why did I think of her (continues to read his manga but in the corner…he looks at Mikan) that idiotic girl my partner? Well she already is but not in this activity also…anyway she is kinda cute and that smile that can make everyone that sees it happy…but this feeling this strange feeling…what is it? Every time I saw her…every time that I am with her…

A/N: okaii now that you already read those I shall continue what Narumi said…

"Go…find your partner" Narumi said

They all ran from one corner to another, from one place to another. Some are happy but some are not.

Pairings:

Anna x Yuu

Nonoko x Koko

Natsume x Mikan

Hotaru x Ruka

Sumire x Anonymous boy (I don't know his name but this boy has flying Alice..)

Anonymous A x Anonymous B

Anonymous C x Anonymous D

Etc…

A/N: sorry I don't know the others…gomene!!! (

"I think everyone got their partners already. So I guess it is time to tell you what are we going to do…for our project for about a month. You are going to be taking good care in each of our Alice students that are ages 3-5 yrs. Old. That means you are gonna babysit them but instead of naming you guys as babysitters we decided to call you guys as family!" Narumi said

"NANI?! fa-fa-**FAMILY**?!" the class shouted at Narumi.

"So class here are the children just pick at least one and they are going to be the child that you are taking good care of for at least a month. Okay now? Adieu!!" Narumi said saying goodbye.

A/N: Now here are some inner thoughts again from some characters…

-Mikan's inner thought-

NANI?! Kami-sama, why did you let this pervert be my partner AGAIN?! Dousitte?! _(Why?)_ What did I do wrong? (looks down then looks at everybody if they happy with their partners) P-E-R-M?! Now I'm dead. Wait did Narumi-sensai said that we are going to be called family? Then that means if Natsume is going to be my partner then he is like a daddy to the child? Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Now I'm doom…

A/N: she got a death glare from Sumire because of Natsume being her partner.

-Hotaru's inner thought-

Now things just come as I expected them to come. Now I am going to be a lot richer. With Ruka as my partner I can take a lot more pictures of him that can be sold in the Central Town and the most exciting part is that he is going to take care of a child. Now this is what you call an interesting project. (money signs shown on her eyes)

-Ruka's inner thought-

Nani? Imai-san? My partner? Wahhh…that means more blackmailing and more stolen shots of me and sell it to the girls at Central Town? But…Imai-san? (looks at Hotaru and blushed a little)

-Natsume's POV-

Wow…Mikan my partner what an interesting project this can be. The most special part is that we are going to be called a family right? Then that means she is going to be mommy? Interesting…

xXanodomenykillXx: sorry I have to end it like this cause I'm gonna still think of the names of the children that will be teamed up with them. If you have any suggestions of names please let me know in your reviews. Domo arigatou minna-san!! Oh one more thing I'm so sorry about the pairing part I don't know their names eh…gomenazaii!!

Last thing…reviews please arigatou and flames accepted but please be gentle on me…arigatou!!


	2. Family day fun!

Chapter 2

Family Day Fun?!

_I keep thinking_

_That a tomorrow_

_Without you can_

_NEVER EXIST -- Narumi_

xXanodomenykillXx: Minna-san! Thanks to all the reviews!! And now ere I chapter

2!

A/N: minna-san I forgot to mention that they are already 13 yrs. Old. Mikan grew more beautifully and has her own fans club. Hotaru is still the same except that her hair grew longer. Natsume and Ruka became more cute and handsome.

Natsume: Do not call me cute…baka

xXanodomenykillXx: fine then you grew uglier…happy?

Mikan: bleh that is only right for you…

Ruka: ano…yameru (stop)

Hotaru: if you make them stop I'm gonna sell these pictures of you…

Ruka: fine…

Mikan: hahaha…kawaii!! Hotaru and Ruka looks so kawaii

Hotaru and Ruka: **NANI?!**

Natsume: I told you not to call guys cute!

(black auras are filling the room)

xXanodomenykillXx: uhmmm….I think I better end this one now…

A/N: Now I will give you the name of the kids…

Natsume x Mikan – Youiichi (boy…obviously)

Ruka x Hotaru – Krad (boy)

Anna x Yuu – Ice (girl)

Nonoko x Koko – Aki (girl)

Sumire x that boy with flying alice – Kitsumi (girl)

A/N: Gomenasai…I don't really know his name. So now continue the story.

"Ano…where is Natsume?" Mikan asked looking around finding where Natsume is.

Mikan find him sitting coolly in his sit reading manga with Youiichi on his lap and with his fan girls surrounding him adoring him.

"Wahhhhh!! What should we do with this kids?!" some of the boy asked with their partners adoring Natsume.

"Ne, Mikan-chan where is your child?" Anna asked.

Mikan points on Natsume.

"Ohhh…I can't believe that Natsume likes kids?" Nonoko said in amusement.

"Yeah and he looks even cooler because of that." Sumire said.

"Wow! Anna and Yuu, so you two are partners. And cute child!" Mikan said

"Her name is Ice." Yuu said.

"Hey! Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Sumire said.

"Nonoko and Koko, kawaii desu ka!!" Mikan said while patting on Aki.

"Ne, Sumire where is your child?" Mikan asked.

Sumire points up. Mikan saw the flying boy with a child on his hands also flying.

"SUGOI!!! (wow)" Mikan said.

"Hey baka! Why don't you go with your partner and your "child"?" Hotaru said with Ruka on is side holding Krad.

"Wahhhhhhh!!! Kawaii desu ka!" Mikan said ready to pat on Krad. When suddenly, BAKA BAKA BAKA! Three shots from Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"Don't you dare touch that idiotic hands of your to Krad." Hotaru said giving Mikan a pat-him-and-you-get-another-shot-look.

"Sakura-can why don't you go and check on Youiichi?" Ruka asked.

"Hai!" Mikan answered with a smile.

Mikan went to Natsume and Youiichi sitting quietly in their sit. Mikan wondered where the fan girls go so she asked them.

"Ne, where are the fan girls?" she asked.

"Hn." Was the answer he got from Natsume.

"Hey…I'm talking to you!" Mikan shouted.

"You are so noisy Polka…be quiet!"

Then Natsume whispered something into Youiichi's ears. Mikan just stood there wondering what those two are talking about. After their whispering conversation, Mikan went to Youiichi.

"Ne, Youiichi-chan what did you talked about?" Mikan asked.

"Stay…" Natsume said

"Stway…" Youiichi repeated

"Away…" Natsume said

"Waway…" Youiichi repeated

"Baka no ichigo…(idiot…strawberry)" Natsume said

"Baka no wichigo…" Youiichi repeated.

"What did you say **NATSUME?!**" Mikan said shouting, her fist clenched ready to punch him off the wall and behind her is a dark aura that represents her anger.

Natsume is just playing cool while whispering something to Youiichi again. Suddenly evil spirits surrounded Mikan.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Get that spirits off!!!" Mikan shouted

A/N: Youiichi's alices are evil spirits and to grow and shrink. According to the manga.

Suddenly the spirits disappeared and Youiichi looked at Natsume and Natsume smiled in a split-second (that's new). Mikan saw that smiled and smiled also to no one in particular.

"Oi Polka! Who are you smiling at?" Natsume said.

"Ne, Youiichi-chan want to go to Central Town?" Mikan asked Youiichi.

Youiichi looks at Natsume asking if it is okay. Just a simple smirk was heard from him that signifies yes. Youiichi looks back at Mikan and nodded.

"Looks like everything is settled. Anna, Yuu, Ice; (points at them) Nonoko, Koko, Aki; (points at them) Sumire, that guy, Kitsumi; (points at them) and Ruka, Hotaru, Krad (points at them) you must join too. Today is family day!" Mikan shouted with enthusiasm. And thus everyone sweat dropped.

-At Central Town-

"Wow it has been a long time since I went here. Waahh Howalons!!" Mikan said as she saw the Howalons' store. She immediately went there running.

"Waahh?! Nani? The line is long…" Mikan whined.

People, I mean guys who are in the line looked back to see who whined. When they so Mikan they immediately step back and let Mikan cut in line.

"Wow the magic of beauty?!" Yuu, Koko and the flying boy all said at the same time.

"Mikan Sakura fan's club" Sumire, Nonoko and Anna replied.

Hotaru on the other hand is taking pictures of Ruka holding Krad and Natsume holding Youiichi.

"I'm gonna be rich with this pictures! (money signs on her eyes)" Hotaru said while scanning the pictures.

Ruka just sweat dropped and looks at Natsume.

"Natsume, Daijoobu desu ka?" Ruka asked. He just stares at his bestfriend who is now filled with jealousy because of the boys surrounding Mikan.

"Hn." Natsume replied looking back.

As soon as Mikan finished buying she went to them bring 5 boxes of Howalons. The boys are following her but as soon as they saw Natsume with his death glare they all backed off.

"One box for Ice, Anna, and Yuu" Mikan said giving them one box.

"Arigatou!" they replied. Mikan flashed them with her smile.

"Perm, that boy, and Kitsumi." Mikan said giving them a box.

"Arigatou Mikan-chan" that boy replied.

"Hn. How many times do I have to tell you my name is not **PERM**?!" Sumire said

Mikan just stick her tongue at her.

"Another for Nonoko, Koko, and Aki" Mikan said

"Waahh! Arigatou Mikan-chan!" they all replied.

Mikan replied with a smile.

"Here Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, and Krad." She said.

"Sakura-san Arigatou!" Ruka replied.

"Arigatou baka…" Hotaru replied

She just flashed them a smile.

"And one for us…" She simply said

"ITADAKIMASU!!" they all said at the same time.

"Oi little girl you really haven't change I see." Natsume said.

"What does that mean?" Mikan said with Howalon on her mouth.

"You still an idiotic girl that likes childish things like Howalons" Natsume replied with a smirk.

"So? Is that a problem?"

"Hn. I can't believe that I am stuck with an idiotic girl for this project…"

"So live with it!" Mikan said while sticking out her tongue on him.

"Ne, ne, stop it let's just enjoy the day together. Have some fun. Right?" Yuu said hoping this would work out.

"Yeah!" Mikan said with happiness. (Wow what a quick mood change!)

The rest of the day was spent having fun. The kids played together and sometimes they pull their "parents" to come and play with them. Except for Natsume, he didn't play cause he was busy watching over his beautiful brunette.

"_Maybe this project is the most exciting project especially when I can spend time with her and the part where she acts as a mother to Youiichi. Now I can see her smile more often. Hear her voice that makes me smile inside. See her angelic face that brings me light. But the only problem is that how can I show her that. How can I tell her I love her?" _Natsume said in his mind.

-That afternoon-

It is time to go. The sun is now setting bringing beautiful scenery from above. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Ice, and Aki went together. Yuu, Koko, that boy with the flying alice, and Kitsumi went together. All that is left now are Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Krad, and Youiichi.

Silence ran through out their walk until…Youiichi who is in the middle of Natsume and Mikan held their shirts and said. "Mwommy (points at Mikan) and Dwaddy (points at Natsume)"

"NANI?!" they both said with a shock.

"Mommy?!" Mikan said pointing to herself.

"Daddy?!" Natsume said pointing to himself.

Ruka with Krad on his arms just try not to laugh and Hotaru took pictures of the "family"

-eNd-

xXanodomenykillXx: ne, minna-san I'm really sorry but I don't know the name of that boy who has flying alice but if you know it please tell it to me…ONEGAI!! And please review…domo-arigatou! Hope you liked it:


End file.
